


Калинда-из-сна

by k8Cathy



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алисии снятся странные сны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Калинда-из-сна

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фандомную битву 2012

\- Полный мудак, ждет, что каждая проходящая мимо баба будет ему отсасывать.

Калинду никто не назовет трепетной барышней, но на памяти Алисии она редко ругалась так грубо. Встреча со свидетелем явно ее расстроила. Повинуясь какой-то парадоксальной логике, Алисия спросила:

\- А ты любишь оральный секс?

\- Это называется минет, - поправила Калинда и задумалась. - Да, люблю.

Алисия смотрела, как ее губы, покрытые темной помадой, произносят "да, люблю", и пыталась себе представить, как это - как эти губы будут обхватывать член.

"Вот так", - произнес голос Калинды где-то в голове у Алисии. Шумный бар куда-то исчез, они просто были где-то, в пустом месте, словно на картинке без фона, просто изображение двух человек - стоящий мужчина и перед ним женщина на коленях, голова на уровне его паха. Алисия подошла поближе, чтобы рассмотреть член во рту Калинды - член и член, почти и не видно, спрятался даже не столько во рту, сколько среди складок одежды, растрепанного делового костюма мужчины. Алисия наконец обратила внимание на него, подняла глаза - своей знаменитой харизматичной улыбкой ей улыбался Питер.

Алисия вздрогнула и отступила. Ее муж держит свой член во рту ее лучшей подруги - воплощенный кошмар, она должна сейчас испытывать шок и злость... Тут Алисия заметила, что Питер и Калинда застыли, словно неживые.

"Я сплю", - догадалась она и проснулась.

Сон мучил ее недолго - на работе ждало новое дело, а по старому было судебное заседание, и уже возвращаясь затемно домой, она снова задумалась над тем, о чем думала утром - почему она должна была испытывать шок и злость, но как-то не слишком испытывала? Сквозь вечернюю усталость этот вопрос занимал ее куда меньше, чем до того. "Мне надо было как-то персонифицировать любовника Калинды, а из них я знаю точно только Питера", - рассеяно сообразила она и выкинула сон из головы.

***

\- Смотри, вот как надо, - Алисия сказала это не без тайной гордости.

"Правильной" домохозяйке не может не льстить, что она способна поучить чему-нибудь в мастерстве секса такую, как Калинда.

Алисия лукаво улыбнулась Уиллу, погладила его сквозь ширинку, быстро расстегнула брюки и приспустила их с трусами, а потом толкнула Уилла в услужливо возникшее сзади кресло. Опустившись, она на коленях приблизилась к Уиллу и хозяйским жестом обхватила его член, провела ладонью вверх-вниз.

\- Смотри, какой он красивый, - с улыбкой повернулась она в сторону Калинды.

\- Ага, и вкусный, - с легкой усмешкой ответила та.

\- А это мы сейчас попробуем!

Алисия посмотрела на Уилла, которого явно немного пугали гастрономические метафоры по отношению к его мужскому достоинству, наклонилась и лизнула головку, потом еще, еще, потрогала и обхватила губами, не забывая ласкать языком - результат не заставил себя ждать. Уилл застонал и обмяк в кресле.

\- Вот видишь, вкусный, - Алисия прервалась ненадолго, чтобы похвастаться Калинде.

И поймала ее взгляд, спокойный понимающий взгляд, направленный на Уилла. Тут уже ревность не пришлось искать, она охватила Алисию, от злости она прихватила зубами член, Уилл вскрикнул от боли...

\- Тшш, тише... - Калинда успокаивающе гладила ее по плечам, а потом, все еще обнимая, опустилась рядом с ней на колени. - Я подожду, - шепнула Калинда, целуя Алисию в щеку.

И тут же обманула, исчезла. "Где подождешь?" - хотелось крикнуть Алисии, но рот был занят, и Уилл требовал внимания. Ей не хотелось извиняться за укус, поэтому она решила, что они уже поговорили, и он ее простил. Алисия принялась за дело, но это была уже просто привычная фантазия, которая потом стала реальностью, а потом снова только фантазией... К моменту пробуждения Алисия подумала, что слишком долго живет как монашка, раз ей опять снятся эротические сны. А с такой работой даже мастурбировать некогда. Она помнила, что сон был про оральный секс и про Уилла. Но зачем там была Калинда?

***

Рабочий день закончился, рабочий вечер закончился, но, к счастью, не успел перерасти в рабочую ночь. Калинда и Алисия снова сидели в баре и снова сплетничали про того свидетеля-шовиниста, который, сам того не зная, запустил эту череду странных снов.

\- Здорово ты его заткнула, когда пообещала укусить.

\- Я могла бы так сказать еще неделю назад, но тогда бы он отказался давать показания...

\- Да, судебная повестка и возможность притянуть за торговлю марихуаной поразительно эффективно учат вежливости. А ты, я смотрю, не любишь делать минет?

\- Один из твоих внезапных вопросов? - спросила Калинда, но ни в лице, ни в голосе, как обычно, не было удивления. - Странно, что ты сказала "минет", я думала, ты предпочитаешь говорить "оральный секс".

"Предпочитаю, но не хочу, чтобы ты меня поправляла," - мысленно ответила Алисия, но вслух сказала:

\- Снова решила уйти ответа года на два?

\- Мужчинам - не очень люблю. Только если хорошо попросят.

Алисия и самой себе не смогла бы объяснить, с какой вдруг стати испытала такое облегчение.

***

\- На сей раз без посредников? - Калинда улыбнулась той своей недоброй улыбкой, которая мгновенно превращала ее в глазах Алисии в могущественную и опасную индийскую богиню.

\- Почему ты никогда не распускаешь волосы? - Алисии немного боязно, и от этой улыбки, и оттого, что Калинда права - они совсем одни.

\- Твой сон - твои правила, - ответила Калинда и потянулась к волосам, смахнула свой пучок, и из-под ее руки полились длинные черные волосы. - Ну, не настолько они длинные, - проворчала Калинда, и Алисия согласилась оставить длину чуть ниже плеч. Волосы от природы были прямые, но из-за долгого пребывания в узле немного закрутились и сейчас изгибались крупными волнами. Алисии понравилось.

Калинда подошла ближе, положила руки Алисии на плечи и привстала на цыпочки.

\- Часто тебе приходилось целоваться с людьми ниже тебя ростом?

Алисия помотала головой:

\- Нет. А тебе?

\- Почти никогда. В крайнем случае хватало снять каблуки.

Они засмеялись, и Алисия поняла - стоило ей снять свои туфли, а Калинде, напротив, остаться в своих сапожках, как они почти сравнялись. Сравнялись и потянулись губами друг к другу.

\- Но тебе ведь хочется, чтобы я поцеловала тебя ниже, - спросила Калинда, так и не отведя лица от лица Алисии.

\- Да, - вытолкнула из себя Алисия честный ответ, - хочу.

\- Кровать! - скомандовала Калинда алисиному сну.

Они на кровати - не на реальной, супружеской кровати Флорриков, а на застеленной шелковыми простынями с оборками кровати из карикатурного люкса для молодоженов. Алисия полулежала, опираясь на подушки, одетая в черное кружевное неглиже, и Калинда, снова с убранными в узел волосами - так удобнее, поняла Алисия - ползла по огромной кровати к месту посреди разведенных ног Алисии. Калинда приподняла край неглиже, откинула его, обнажая колени Алисии, и запустила руки внутрь, прямо к шелковым стрингам.

\- Мечты маленькой правильной девочки - разврат и роскошь прямо из любовных романов?

\- Можно подумать, твои мечты намного умнее.

Калинда из сна пожала плечами, не желая что-то отвечать за себя реальную, стянула с Алисии трусики, окончательно задрала рубашку и мягко погладила волосы в паху.

\- Вот так, говоришь? - спросила Калинда, напоминая о дурацкой демонстрации с Уиллом, и наклонилась ниже. - Вот так? - успела спросить она перед тем, как лизнуть клитор, и еще, и еще, и обхватить губами, не забывая ласкать языком...

\- Да, вот так... Вот так... Вот так...

Последнее "вот так" Алисия услышала, проснувшись - оказывается, она говорила это вслух. И не только говорила, еще подпрыгивала попой на постели, пытаясь... Пытаясь кончить об язык Калинды. Возбуждение было жутким, абсолютным, но кончить только силой воображения не удавалось, поэтому она и проснулась.

Алисия сунула руку в промокшие трусы, в два счета довела себя до оргазма, который почти не успокоил, слишком уж она была возбуждена.

\- Приехали... - подвела она для себя итог своим фантазиям. Черт знает что такое.

***

Дни тянулись за днями, привычные дни, переполненные работой, людьми, человеческими трагедиями, загадками и опять работой - бок о бок с Калиндой. Алисия научилась сначала прятать, а потом вовсе не испытывать неловкость из-за своих мокрых снов. Сны повторялись - не каждый день, или Алисия не помнила, не каждый раз такие интенсивные. Но сценарий оставался неизменным - она и Калинда, Калинда делает ей куннилингус.

\- Почему только ты мне, почему я не могу? - спросила Алисия, когда очередная попытка забраться к Калинде под юбку закончилась ничем. (Во сне Алисия наряжала ее в коротенькую черную комбинацию, но даже в постели на ногах у Калинды были какие-то странные штуки, затейливые шелковые носки, странный гибрид нижнего белья и сапог.) - Почему ты все время уворачиваешься?

Калинда качала головой, улыбаясь своей улыбкой богини - Калинда из сна все время так улыбалась, слегка нагоняя на Алисию страх.

\- Почему нельзя? Почему? - настаивала Алисия, словно маленькая капризная девочка.

\- Ты должна испытать все на самом деле, - наконец призналась Калинда-из-сна, и шоком от этих слов Алисию выбросило в реальность. Она лежала, тяжело дыша, пытаясь успокоиться. Если она правильно помнила, такой сон она видела уже в третий раз.

***

Привычная диспозиция - они в баре после тяжелого дня. Алисия разглядывала Калинду, гадая, решится ли она все той рассказать? Неожиданно ее охватила злость на Питера - вот так выходишь замуж в надежде, что на всю жизнь избавился от этой подростковой мути с признаниями, а тут на тебе, под конец жизни - снова здорово.

\- Ты скоро дырку во мне просверлишь глазами. Говори уже.

\- Мне снятся эротические сны.

\- Возможно, тебя это шокирует, но эротические сны бывают у многих людей, и далеко не всех они пугают, некоторые даже находят в этом...

\- Про тебя.

Реплика подействовала - Калинда замолчала и после паузы протянула:

\- Интересно...

\- Да нет, я бы сказала, довольно однообразно.

\- А что ж так?

\- Во сне ты сказала, что без реального опыта вообразить разнообразие не получится.

\- Алисия, я не отвечаю за то, что говорю в твоих снах, - произнося это, Калинда снова улыбнулась своей божественной улыбкой, и Алисия не поверила ее словам, просто не смогла. - Я правильно понимаю, ты со мной говоришь, потому что тебе хочется разнообразить свои сны?

Будь они одни, Алисия не удержалась бы и стукнула, но в общественном месте пришлось ограничиться тычком под ребра. Калинда не осталась в долгу и дернула Алисию за волосы.

\- Ай!

\- Ты первая начала!

Действительно, начала. Алисия успокоилась и задумалась, чего ж она действительно хотела добиться своим признанием.

\- Я не хочу разнообразия, - не совсем правда, но ладно. - Я просто хочу с этим что-нибудь сделать.

\- Ну, у меня есть идея.

Алисия вопросительно посмотрела на Калинду. А та держала паузу, и снова улыбалась - еле заметно, как будто своим мыслям. Алисия с удивлением увидела в ее лице смущение - чувство, которого Калинда-из-сна, кажется, никогда не испытывала. Алисия вдруг застыдилась и одновременно растрогалась.

\- Я думаю, мы с тобой сейчас возьмем выпить, а потом пересядем за столик.

\- И?

\- И сравним наши сны.


End file.
